The Red Moon (Re-writing)
by KumaraFrost666
Summary: Her entire family was dead and she was all alone well besides her loyal familiar Mina, a water wolf. She meets many creatures and people, she meets a strange boy, and when said boy helps her find out the truth about her past and who she really is, will life ever be normal? And what will happen when the red moon comes?
1. Hell Fire Chapter 1

There once was a great kingdom, it was graced with love and peace, there was no war nor famine. The people where happy and lived in harmony with the land. The secret to the Kingdoms greatness was it's rulers, a beautiful queen and a charming king. They balanced each other out and kept peace with other kingdoms. They never wanted war and they never wanted money. Everything was right, everyone was happy. Everyone but one young man. The man was greedy, he wanted to be wealthy and powerful, he felt that their kingdom could be so much more, and he even had a plan to do it. One that would ensure the end of the kind hearted kingdom. So when the man felt as he had enough of the 'laziness' of his rulers, he went to the castle. He told the King and Queen of his wishes and ideals, and they were horrified. They told the man he was crazy and should never think of such things every again. Angered the man lashed out at his rulers, he cursed and made them a promise.

He promised that he would bring the kingdom to greatness, and that he would see the two fall at his feet. The king called for his guards and had them chase the man out of the kingdom and into the dark forest, where he shall stay for the rest of his life. The soldiers chased him, threatening to catch and hang him. Citizens threw rocks and food at the man in anger and pity. The chased him until night fall, it was then they let him be in the forest. Bitter and weak the man found shelter in a large hallow oak. He paid no mind to the fact that it was clearly someone's home, for he hoped the owner would show him kindness and let him stay. He waited in the oak, he waited all night and all of the day after but no one showed up. Tired he rested his head, falling into a deep sleep. When he woke he found that he was outside in a clearing, and to his horror the only thing that had found him was a large black lion. The lion was monstrous, standing as tall as most of the trees in the forest.

"Why are you in my forest?" The lion spoke but his mouth did not move.

"I was banished."

"Why?"

"They believed my ideals where too extreme, not like our kingdom and such."

"What was your idea?"

"I wanted our Kingdom to be great, we are all so strong but yet we lay in wait. We lift no finger when war threatens. We waste our power and our talent and I am sick of it. I wanted to call upon the spirits and ask them to aid the kingdom. Give us the drive to push forward and take what is ours." The lion smiled and laughed at the man. "You think I'm mad too."

"No. I like you. I think the same of your kingdom, you see I am one of your ancestors and I can help you. All you have to do is promise the blood and the bodies."

"The bodies for what?" The lion sat down and let out a low growl. With it's growl other creatures came forward, surrounding the man in a circle.

"For us to live in!" The animals spoke in one voice that was so loud the ground shook and the trees trembled. The man stood and faced the black creature, staring him right in the eyes.

"I promise." The lion cackled as his eyes glowed. The man looked up in horror as the sky turned black and the moon turned blood red. In listened in horror as screams of terror and pain came from the kingdom. The lion had dispersed and so had most of the other animals. All that remained was a wolf, a coyote, an elk, a elephant and a black dog. They all stared at him unwavering and stoic. And when the man went to speak he was instantly silenced by the wolf.

"You, one of greed and sorrow. Pain and wrath. You will fall and die, parish to the deepest depths of hell. You have committed an act so evil it has cursed your soul. It is black and empty, you will be forever alone. No one will ever love you. Your name will now be Shrapnel."

"Why, why do you curse me?" The wolf did not answer, he only walked away. The other animals did not speak, they only headed to the village, leaving the man all alone in the forest. With his new name Shrapnel. He waited and listened to the screams as they died out and the night became silent. He knew the village was at peace, at least he thought so. That was until the sun began to rise and a voice rang loud over the morning birds.

"On this day 300 years from now the moon will turn red once again, the darkness will be released and the world and all it's people will fall. Though do not lose all hope, there is a way you can all live, and that is to take hold of the sun and the moon, to hold them in your hands and go forth with the intent to kill. Kill the darkness and free the light. Until then fear the Red moon."

(Kumara's view)

My feet became sore as I ran faster, I could feel the sticks and rocks cut and tear my flesh. The wind clawed at my face and pushed against me, and sharp rain pelted my skin. Everything was against me in this one moment, I could feel it. I looked up at the sky in horror as red and orange battled for control over the dark sky. It was wrong, the night should be filled with blue and black, quiet and calm. It should not be a battle ground for the flames of destruction. I slowed my pace as a large house came into view, the battle grounds of the flames. My house. I pressed on, I walked into the flames and all but ignored their fangs and claws, my skin would burn and scar but, if I can save him it will all be worth it.

"Dad?" I called out into the heavy smoke. My eyes darting everywhere, looking for the smallest movement. My ears trained and focused for the sound of life, for a voice. A familiar sound caught my attention. I moved fast in the direction of which the sound came from. Pushing oak planks and other debris out of my way as I got closer and closer to the source. My hands were burned so badly by the flames, that I could no longer feel what it is I was touching, the jagged wood cut and irritated my skin, and the black smoke left my chest feeling heavy and worn but, none, and I mean none of this would ever make me stop.

"Kumara?" I heard his voice, it was rough and forced, he was clearly dying. I got closer and then finally I could see him. He was stuck under debris and fire.  
"Dad it's me, I'm here !" I pushed more debris out of my path, and reached my hand out to my father. "Dad take my hand!" He laughed, and coughed making blood spill from his mouth. I coughed hard but stayed focused."W-what's so funny? Please just grab my hand, I'll help you out!" I stuttered out my words as I tried to hold back tears. He made no noise he only looked down, down at the rest of his body, it was crushed completely from the waist down by a support beam. I felt my heart clench and my body freeze.

"I won't make it." I could almost not hear his voice for it was drowned out by the raging flames around us. I could no longer hold back or try to hide my feeling, so I let the tears fall down my face.

"Shut up! Your talking nonsense! I will get you out of here!" Grabbing my father's hand I pulled, and pulled, but his body would not move. Tears ran down my father's face, as he raised a hand to point at something. He trembled and groaned.

"Kumara, I need you to do me a favour," I nodded, "Take that bag into the forest, and never no matter what, try to leave. It's too dangerous in the city." I moved and picked up the bag, holding it tightly to my chest. I don't want to do this.

"But-" My father let out a scream of pain, he stared me right in the eyes. He was serious and I could no longer change his mind.

"There is nothing left for you here! You are the only survivor of this family! You cannot DIE!" He continued to scream until no sound came from his being. His hand fell to the floor and so did his head. His eyes glazed over like newly cut glass. The once radiant green, was now a pale hazel. He had died.

I ran out of the burning building as it collapsed, collapsed just like my world. I ran back into the forest, just as I was told, tears burned my face. I continued running until Kida's cottage was in view, tearing open the door and collapsing on the oak floor. The house was dark and cold, and it was all I had left. No family, or friends to turn to for help. All I have is Mina, a blue wolf who saved my life when I was only 5. Speaking of the devil, I looked up to see Mina walk over to me and kick my hands, trying to get my attention.

"Kumara please don't be sad, if you are sad the sun won't shine tomorrow. The rain, it won't stop, and the beautiful flowers won't blossom. Please, my child, smile and be strong, like you always have been." I smiled and sat up. I wrapped my arms around Mina and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Thank you Mina."

"Of course my child." I whipped away my tears, smiled, and stood up. Looking down at the bag that I held tightly in my grip. I walked over to my couch and sat down on it. I sat it down on the coffee table and unhook the latch. When I opened it and looked inside what I saw, had me shedding tears once again. The object inside was a photo, a photo of my family before everything went to shit, me, mom, sister, brother, and father all together and happy. This photo was nothing but a far off dream, or maybe a far off memory but now a dream, it was one that has shattered like fragile glass that someone let a 2 year old play with. That couldn't be put back together, not with any amount of glue, none of the king's horsemen, there was nothing for me, for no one can bring back what is truly loss forever. No one. I stood up and walked over to the fire place, I sat the photo on the mantle and turned back to the door. Taking a breath I walked back outside, and looked up at the clouds as they rolled away, pulling back like curtains opening a play or maybe the next act. The stars where the performers as they danced in the night sky and the wind sang a song of sorrow and mystery. They mocked me, with their stories of love and family. I wish the sky would just go black. I griped my family chest on her shirt and began to think. I thought about my life that was to come, of the hardship and terror that awaited me, all I could think of was. I am Kumara Yasha Wolphe, I am 14 years old, and the last surviving member of the Okami clan. From this day on, I am alone. The world has turned on me completely, I can't trust anyone but Mina, as long as I live and nothing can change that . A new goal is what I have found in all the pain, the goal that I will reach at all cost. For that goal will be the answer to my question. WHY?


	2. Begin Again Chapter 2

Hey guys I know this is short, but I promise they will get longer, and from now on I will be posting an update on Kumara's mental and physical developments at the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

Update; Kumara is still 14 years old. Her hair is long and white and her eyes are yellow. It's been 6 months sense her father died (as you will read) and she has decided to listen to her fathers last request and stay in the forest.

* * *

( Kumara's PoV )

It's been 6 months sense my dad died and I began to walk to road of life alone. The sun was high in the sky and my body felt sore with the hours of muscle use, and when I felt the last of my energy leaving my body I let my eyes drift up to the high sky, there was not finding a single cloud in sight. To be honest it made me angry, I ran my fingers through my long white hair, and wiped the sweat from my brow. I did enough training today, no scratch that, for now. I've been working out and sharpening my skills, along with my mind ever sense the incident. I don't really know why I just feel the need to.

"Ku we should go and have breakfast." Mina spoke with a kind voice.  
"Yeah I guess." I set my ken-po down, my knuckles white from my tight grip slowing regaining their colour. We walked side by side back to the cabin, we didn't speak, just walked. Everything was going great, my 2nd level of training was almost done and after a written test I could move on to the 3rd level. It was all good, then I saw something strange. The wind danced with colours! The autumn leaves flew through the breeze and carried a sent with them. They swirled around me, a rainbow of light flashed and blinded me for a moment, but when I regained my vision, in front of me was a shiba-inu. One of those fluffy dogs like in ... waits. I don't remember the dogs name but the movie was really good. I cry every time I watch it. I stared the dog in her bright purple eyes, her pupils were yellow, and it kinda reminded me of lightning.

"Kumara am I right?" She spoke to me as Mina did, it startled me to be honest. And I fell back on my rear and Mina quickly to jump in front of me defensively growling at the shiba-inu.  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Mina's eyes were full of anger, and her muscles were bunched and she ready to pouch on the stranger. I've seen her like this only once before, it was back when I was little and a clan member from the (enter mysty her) came to the house to talk to my mother and father about some business that I didn't need to worry about. Well according to my mother and father.  
"Don't worry, I do not plan to harm her." Her voice was sweet, it reminded me of honey, and it was soft like silk, she was as calm, completely calm. It reminded me of the calm that came right before a terrible storm. The two stood still for was felt like eternity, neither moved an inch, just like those royal soldiers in England. They searched for the answer to an unsolved mystery, analysing every single detail about the other, all with a words were spoken in this time, so when the shiba finally spoke I jumped a little.

"My name is Chic, and I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?" She stared at me and I could tell she was serious.

"Help you get the revenge your family deserves. Though with the strength you posses now will do you know good against the man who ki-" I bolted to my feet, her words burned every inch of my being, screamed at me.

"What are you talking about! Why would I need to take revenge? All of my families deaths were acce-!" I was unable to finish my sentence, Chic cutting me off.

"No they weren't, they were all planned out and executed with perversion, perfect seamless deaths, that look nothing more than accidents." Her bright purple eyes felt like they were staring into my soul, burning my skin and making my whole body shake. With fear. Or was it submission?

"What?" I felt my legs go weak as I finally fell to the ground. I didn't know if I could continue the conversation, or if I even wanted to. My whole body was shaking and my throat was as dry as a desert. I had this feeling deep inside me, it felt like a hammer was striking my core over and over again, like a bell. With the feeling brung something else up, I craved something. I wanted to destroy. It was all I could think about, nothing else seemed to matter at the moment. I just couldn't believe what Chic was telling me. Finally when the saliva that had pooled in my mouth was too much and I could start to choke, I swallowed, once my throat was wet again I threw my head back in a loud scream, tears rolled down my face and burned my skin everything I thought, every thing I knew was, was a lie.

(Mina's Pov)

I felt my heart clench tight in my chest at the sight of Kumara in such pain. It hurt me, it really did. I walked over to where she was laying on the ground and sat next to her. I placed one of my front paws on her chest and let out a quiet whine. She closed her mouth and looked up at me and I almost didn't recognize her. Her once beautiful yellow eyes where being infected by a blood red. It seemed to be flowing like blood into the golden petals that was Kumara's eyes. I stepped back once her pure white hair began to be infected by the darkest black I've ever seen.

"What's happening to her?" I snapped my head at Chic and saw the fear in her eyes was the same as mine. She stared at me with hope, like I somehow knew what was happening to my best friend. Man I wish I knew what was happening too, but I didn't.  
Kumara sat up slowly like she was possessed or something.  
"Kumara, what's wrong?" She didn't answer me, she just continued to stare at me. Her eyes reminded me of the dark abyss from which I came. They held some distant pain in them. One that would take years to calm and restore, or it never would. I stepped back and got closer to Chic.

"What are you doing?" I looked at Chic and raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes and walked closer to Kumara.

"A familiar should not fear their master, for a good one like this would never hurt us." She walked right in front of Kumara and pushed her muzzle into Ku's stomach. Kumara looked down at Chic but still did not move. God was that fucking creepy, but still, Chic was right. Kumara would never hurt me. Ever.

"Kumara." I walked next to Chic and shoved my muzzle into Kumara's stomach too. "Listen to me, tell me what's happening please, let me help you." Ku didn't answer me, at least it was not Ku's voice that I heard.

"This is happening because she is trying to get stronger." I looked up at Kumara and almost felt like crying. I know that voice, I've heard it somewhere before. Though I just can't remember.

"Why?" The voice in Kumara smirked and pushed us away from her, or him I couldn't tell really.

"The more she uses these powers the stronger I will get, the more control I will have over this body." I frowned and ever growled at the voice.

"Who are you?" The voice tilted his/her head and furrowed his/her brow.

"I'm Kumara, don't you know." I shook my head and stepped away from 'Kumara'.

"You are not my Ku, tell me your real name before I make you." The voice clicked, you know what it's a man, that voice belongs to a man. Well the voice clicked it's tongue and glared down at me.

"People call me darkness, or even the bogey man, but you my darling, you may call me Hal." I swallowed the saliva that had pooled in my mouth which wetted my dry throat.

"Get out of Kumara." Hal chuckled and made Kuma stand up. "Now." He smiled and placed his hands on her hips.

"You're so angry, do you love her that much?" I growled low under my breath. This ass is gonna get it one day, somehow. Once he is out of Kumara's body. Yeah. "You really think that you can get me out of her body?" My eyes widened in shock. Did he hear me? Is he reading my mind? "Yes Mina, I'm reading your mind. I can hear everything going on in there and you can't stop me."

"Hal. Why are you in Kumara?" I looked over at Chic and frowned.

"Why are you talking to him?" She didn't answer nor look at me, her focus remained on Hal/Kumara. God this is fucking confusing. Hal rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I've always been in here. I think I was sealed in her or something like that but it also could be that everyone in the entire kingdom has a demon inside them. Do you not know anything?" I felt my face twitch involuntary. God it made me angry that this guy could get under my skin so easy. He shouldn't be able to. "Of course you didn't, you're an idiot." I growled and flexed my claws.

"I am not an idiot."

"I beg to differ." I snorted and sat down on the ground and wrapped my tail around my legs. Hal made Kumara sit down cross legged on the ground. Like a native chief. Ha. "Any ways I'm going back to bed. By that I mean I'm letting Kumara take over again. It is 'her' body after all." I tilted my head.

"Is it that, or can you not control her any more?" Hal smirked and chuckled.

"A little bit of both I guess." I smirked as I watched Kumara's eyes roll back as Hal passed out. She fell backwards. I walked over and checked her body to make sure she wasn't hurt. She was sleeping, unharmed. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

Hey guys so I'm re-writing the entire series, some things may be different and some the same. Either way I believe this is best for the story and yeah.

-KumaraFrost


End file.
